The present invention relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a cleat member and a raised base with an interlocking arrangement.
Articles of footwear with interchangeable or removable cleats configured to be worn for athletic activities have been previously proposed. In particular, mechanisms for securing the cleats to the article of footwear to prevent accidental loosening have also been previously proposed.
Stelzer (U.S. Pat. No. 1,768,426) is directed to a calk or cleat for football shoes. Stelzer teaches that the end face of a cylindrical holding body and the bottom of an annual groove on the cleat have flutes or teeth that engage with one another to give security against accidental loosening.
Tubbs (U.S. Pat. No. 1,799,334) is directed to a shoe cleat. Tubbs teaches a cleat that is screwed into a base portion on a shoe sole. Tubbs discloses recesses disposed on an end of the cleat that abut and tightly impinge the face of the sole to hold the cleat in position.
Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,887) is directed to a cleated athletic shoe. Smith discloses a molded conical cleat with beveled or inclined serrations or teeth arranged in a pinwheel or ratchet like formation around an axial bore. Smith also teaches a disc shaped member that is interposed next to the cleat and is provided with serrations similar to the serrations of the cleat.
There exists a need in the art for a cleat member for an article of footwear that provides resistance to accidental loosening when the article of footwear is worn.